The invention relates to a device for exhaust-gas recirculation with at least one intake duct for supplying fresh intake air to an engine and with an exhaust-gas recirculation duct which projects into the latter and via which re-circulated exhaust gas is delivered to the fresh intake air.
A device for exhaust-gas recirculation with an exhaust gas recirculation duct and with a closing element capable of being actuated for controlling the flow of exhaust gas into the intake duct is already known. The exhaust gas recirculation duct is connected to the intake duct such that the exhaust gas recirculation duct can be opened and closed via a closing element actuable by an control drive. For this purpose, an exhaust-gas supply nozzle in the form of an essentially cylindrical exhaust-gas supply pipe having an outlet orifice in its cylindrical wall projects into the intake duct approximately perpendicularly to the fresh-gas flow. Arranged as a closing element above the outlet orifice is a bell-shaped rotary-slide cover, which, at least partially, surrounds the exhaust-gas supply pipe projecting into the intake duct. The bell-shaped rotary-slide cover is coupled to an electric pivoting motor serving as a control drive. This is a device in which only minimal forces caused by the exhaust gas and fresh gas stream act on the closing element and its adjusting drive. However, the known device is complicated and costly.
It is the object of the present invention is to provide an exhaust-gas recirculation device in such a way that uniform exhaust-gas flow rates and an equal distribution of the gas in the fresh air can be achieved.